


First Time

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Oh God a shit post, don't read it with any sort of intent to masturbate, it's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Tweek and Craig have sex for the first time





	First Time

Craig couldn’t believe it. They were finally going to have sex. Tweeks anxiety didn’t allow him to have sex before they turned 18 like required in the state of Colorado. But before Tweek turned 18, they were in college. Even though they went to the same college and even shared a dorm room together, they never had sex, for it was against the rules to have sex in the dorms, and thus Tweeks anxiety wouldn’t allow it. But before they even graduated from college, Tweek turned from buddhist to Christianity, and sex before marriage was a no go. Gay was fine though because the pope said so.

So finally. After being together for 15 years, at the age of 25 and two weeks after they were married, just to be safe because he didn't want to piss off god, Craig was finally going to have sex.

 

He felt weird finally having sex with Tweek. The man wouldn’t even change in front of him so he hadn’t seen Tweeks dick since they were 10.

He laid Tweek on their new bed, happy to finally be sharing one with the love of his life. 

“Kiss me,” Tweek begged.

Craig about came. Tweeks barely buttoned shirt and messy hair were erotic enough. Whispering sexy things was enough to push any man named Craig Tucker-Tweak over the edge. He held his hips away from Tweek as he attacked him with his mouth, licking the blondes lips before shoving his tongue into his mouth. He never thought he’d feel this again, Tweeks tongue against his, their teeth clashing in ecstasy. 

The noirette pulled away from Tweek. The blonde frownd.

“I’m so sorry honey. I need you so bad. I don’t think I can hold back any more.”

“T-take me Craig, but be gentle for I am weak and fragile.”

“Oh babe. I’ll try. But remember how Edward broke the headboard when he was impregnating Bella?”

“Oh god thats so hot.” Tweek removed all of his clothes as quickly as his jittery hands would let him, exposing every inch of his vanilla ice cream skin. “You’re so manly. Please top me, Craig.”

Craig’s pole was leaking so much pre-cum, he didn't even need lube. He drug one finger through it, to use as lube for Tweek’s butthole. His finger slid in easily, but Tweek moaned like he’d just orgasmed. Craig checked to make sure, but Tweeks dick was still as erect as Craig’s. He knew in that moment, Tweek had the golden bottom ass the forms always talked about.

Craig removed his finger and pulled Tweeks skinny legs over his shoulders to better line up his meat. He slowly pushed forward, and entered Tweek.

It was everything the forms explained about a perfect bottoms rectom yet nothing could prepare him for what he felt. Craig couldn’t believe how tight Tweek’s golden ass really was. He spilled his seed instantly upon entering the tight, warm poopshoot.

“Oh GOD!” Tweek screamed. “Premature ejactulation is my kiiiiiiiiiiink!!!” 

His own penis exploding like a firework, but not one that shoots up into the air. More like the fountain one that shoots like a foot and then kind of cascades down like a fountain. The sight had Craig coming again, his dick spasming as Tweeks perfect butthole milked every last drop of sperm from him. 

“NOOOOOOO!!!” Tweek yelled as his peepee began shooting again, but this time like a roman candle, hitting each of them in the face.

Craig collapsted on top of Tweek, trapping his still shooting dick between them.

“That was good.” He said in a perfectly monotone voice. “We should do it again.”

“Okay, but next time, you be the bottom.”


End file.
